


Four Minutes to Save the World

by thecarlysutra



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra





	Four Minutes to Save the World

  
Buffy glared. "I hate you."

Darla smiled sweetly back. "I hate you more."

"Uh, guys?" Angel said weakly. "I get the hate, but . . . we're kind of on a time limit here, so . . ."

Buffy sighed mightily and started undressing. "This is the stupidest _Speed_ ripoff ever. If you can't maintain an erection you die? It's like a Viagra commercial."

Angel moaned. "Buffy, _please_ , all this talking is not--"

Darla discarded her bra and Angel trailed off, attentions diverted.

"What I don't understand," she said, caressing her breasts, "is why you want _her_ involved. You know I could take care of you . . ."

"You're talking again," Angel said weakly. "And I need to maintain; if we get all physical, then I'll . . . quit maintaining and just--"

Buffy removed her underwear, then tossed them in Darla's face. The vampire growled slightly, snatching the panties off and hurling them to the floor.

"Not cute," Darla said.

"I swear this is just an excuse to get us to make out," Buffy said, reaching for Darla.

"Yeah," Angel said. "I just cursed _myself_ with this embarrassing spell so I could watch two hot blondes getting it on."

Buffy and Darla exchanged glances. That was a possibility . . . but they might as well get on with it, just to make sure he didn't accidentally die or anything.  



End file.
